


Try Something

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Written for the prompt "fireside confessions." Four firesides and four confessions over the course of Remus and Sirius' relationship. And one blow job.





	Try Something

**Author's Note:**

> <3 to puppylovele for the beta and cheerleading!
> 
> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr). Prompts are open for everyone to participate, and a new one is posted each Saturday.
> 
> This week's prompt was "fireside confessions."

**_November 1972, Gryffindor Common Room_ **

 

As he sits on the couch closest to the fireplace, a book resting in his lap, Remus is startled to see Sirius come barreling through the common room entrance, splattered with some sort of bright green goo. The dark haired boy’s disheveled appearance is not unusual; the fact that he’s alone rather than with James is the surprising part.

 

Sirius makes his way over to Remus, dropping heavily onto the couch next to him, wiping a sticky hand over Remus’ cheek.

 

“Oi! What the- get it off me!” Remus is grimacing as he rubs his sleeve across his cheek, although he finds it hard to keep a straight face with Sirius grinning at him the way he is, that playful smirk that makes Remus feel like he’s being let in on a private joke. It makes his stomach flutter a bit, for some reason. Excitement at the idea of mischief and mayhem, no doubt.

 

“Did you forget we’re wizards, you git?” Sirius rolls his eyes as he pulls his wand from his robes, muttering a few cleansing charms over them both. Remus notices that there’s still a small bit of green in the side of Sirius’ hair, but he doesn’t bother mentioning it.

 

“Where’s James? Did he get caught?” Remus isn’t sure what the duo had been up to, but it’s a fair guess that it was something against the rules. Sure enough, Sirius snickers as he leans back against the arm of the sofa, drawing his legs up so his feet are digging into Remus’ thigh.

 

“Bloody git wasn’t fast enough. Told him we should’ve brought the cloak. Don’t think he’ll get in much trouble, though. Peeves was rattling around in the dungeons. Maybe Flitwick’ll think it was him that did it.”

 

“Did what?” Remus raises one eyebrow at Sirius, who’s still smirking.

 

“Nothing much. Just a little something to make sure Snivellus keeps his bloody trap shut.” A dark look passes over Sirius’ face. 

 

Remus worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “What’d he say?”

 

Sirius rolls his eyes again, though there’s a faint blush on his cheeks. “Nothing. Just a load of bollocks.” He looks at Remus carefully for a minute, pausing a beat before continuing. “He said things about me. Being girly.”

 

Remus’ eyes shoot up to his hairline. Sirius is many things, both complementary and otherwise, but  _ girly _ is not really a word he’d use to describe him at all. Not that there’s anything wrong with being _ girly.  _ Girls are nice enough, Remus supposes. Still, he’s confused to what Snape could have been talking about.

 

“Did he say something about you and James charming your hair pink last week?”

 

Sirius snorts derisively. “There’s nothing girly about pink hair. Rock stars change their hair color all the time, the birds  _ and _ the blokes.” He shifts uneasily on the couch, dropping his eyes to avoid meeting Remus’ gaze.

 

“It was… he heard me saying one of the Puddlemere United blokes was fit. Said if I thought blokes were fit, it proves I’m really a girl. Like  _ he’d _ ever get close enough to a girl to know a single thing about them.” Sirius’ tone is dismissive and arrogant, but Remus notices that his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are still focused downward.

 

Remus isn’t sure what to say. Sirius tends to laugh it off when the Slytherins make comments about his gender. Sirius has always been the sort of bloke who knows what he’s about, and to  hell with everyone else’s opinions. Every so often, however, a certain comment will upset him. Not that he ever admits to it. He just shoots a particularly nasty hex or pulls an especially devious prank and gets on with it.

 

Remus clears his throat, looking over at Sirius thoughtfully. “That doesn’t even make sense. Plenty of blokes think other blokes are fit. Doesn’t make them girls. Gideon Prewett snogs blokes, and no one says he’s a girl.”

 

Sirius looks up with interest. “He does? How d’you know?”

 

Remus shrugs. “I saw him snogging Benjy Fenwick under the Quidditch stands the other day. Couple of other people saw. No one cared. It doesn’t matter.” Remus knows that his muggle relatives might disagree on that point, but it’s not a such big deal for wizards. Not that it matters to Remus, of course. Remus is not planning on snogging anyone, ever. Not with his furry little problem. Sirius, however, should be free to snog whomever he chooses, and it makes Remus irritable to think that someone would tell him otherwise.

 

Remus jumps a bit when he notices that Sirius is sitting upright now, scooting closer to Remus on the couch. “Yeah, but Gid is… I’m not like Gid.”

 

Remus is not sure why his stomach is in knots. Maybe it’s the way Sirius is staring at him. Maybe it’s how close Sirius is sitting, with their thighs touching ever so slightly. Maybe it’s the heat from that bloody fireplace, which seems to be getting hotter by the minute. That’s probably why his cheeks are beginning to flush so deeply.

 

Remus looks at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. “No, you’re not like Gid. Gid’s not a complete wanker, like you.” 

 

Sirius is silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Remus joins in, relieved that Sirius seems to be more relaxed, but he’s concerned as to why his stomach is still twisting and turning as Sirius rests a hand on his shoulder.

 

He shakes his head, rubbing his cheek with his fist. “You’re cleansing spells are terrible, by the way. My cheek still feels sticky.”

 

Sirius’ smirk is back as he leans over quickly, pressing a chaste kiss to Remus’ cheek. Remus inhales sharply, looking over at Sirius in shock. Sirius is grinning wickedly, his hand still on Remus’ shoulder.

 

“Feels clean enough to me, Moony.” Sirius winks before jumping up from the couch, ruffling Remus’ hair. “C’mon, stop reading and let’s go upstairs. James’ll be back soon and I want to charm his pillow to sing that Celestina Warbeck song he hates.”

 

Sirius taps his foot impatiently as Remus gathers his bearings enough to get up from the couch, feeling a bit breathless as he follows Sirius up the stairs towards the dormitory.

  
  


**_June 1976, Hogwarts Grounds_ **

 

Remus is feeling a bit overheated. He must be standing too close to the huge bonfire that’s blazing on the shores of the Great Lake. He can’t believe the Prewett twins convinced McGonagall to let the Gryffindors host an end-of year bonfire. He’s fairly sure that she has not approved of the flasks of firewhiskey that are being passed around, however. Remus himself has sampled a fair amount of it. Maybe that’s why he’s feeling so warm. 

 

He runs a finger under his collar nervously. It must be the bonfire or the firewhiskey that’s making him feel so unsettled. It has nothing to do with the way Sirius has been  _ staring _ at him all bloody evening, the way he’s staring at him right now, those silver eyes boring into him so intensely that Remus can’t bear to look over at him.

 

Remus walks over to the edge of the lake, taking a few deep breaths as the cool breeze hits him. He’s not sure what’s  _ wrong _ with him, what’s been wrong with him all year. He’s been very on edge for some reason. He’s tried blaming the stress of OWLs, but exams are over now, and he still feels as though he’s about to crawl out of his skin.

 

He wishes he could be more like Sirius, who’s been having a banner year ever since the winter holidays, when he told his horrid family to go to hell and skipped off to James’ place. He’s started on testosterone jabs, now that he’s not held to the whims of his parents. He’s a reserve beater this year, and Remus has definitely noticed that the constant practices have made some notable changes to Sirius’ physique. Not that Sirius hasn’t always been fit. Not that Remus thinks he’s fit, not like  _ that,  _ but he’s not blind, either. He can appreciate another bloke aesthetically. 

 

Still, it’s less about Sirius’ appearance and more about his confidence. Sirius has always been a cocky bastard, of course, but ever since the winter holidays he’s seemed even more self assured than usual. That’s probably why he’s started snogging blokes under the Quidditch bleachers. Not that Remus has been keeping tabs on him. He doesn’t like catching Sirius mid-snog. It makes his stomach tighten in a terribly painful way. Not that he thinks snogging blokes is wrong or anything, it’s just… Remus isn’t exactly sure why it bothers him, nor is he clear on why he’s so pleased by the fact that Sirius hasn’t been with anyone in weeks. 

 

In some ways, however, these past few weeks have been even more uncomfortable. Sirius has been more restless than usual, more unpredictable. He’s been acting oddly around Remus, always staring, smirking, _ touching, _ paying an alarming amount of attention to what Remus is doing. At first, Remus was sure that Sirius was plotting some sort of elaborate prank against him. The fact that James was frequently shaking his head and snickering at Sirius only fueled his suspicion, as did Sirius’ continued response of punching James in the gut.

 

It’s been weeks, however, and there’s been no prank of any sort. Remus is starting to get nervous. There’s another possible explanation for Sirius’ behavior. One that a small voice in the back of Remus’ mind has been whispering, just loud enough to be heard, yet still quiet enough for Remus to snuff it out quickly.

 

“Moony?” Remus stiffens as he hears his name being whispered softly into his ear. Sirius is resting a hand on his shoulder, tilting his head slightly downward so that his warm breath hits Remus’ neck.

 

“Alright, Pads?” Remus continues looking out over the lake, not wanting to turn and meet those piercing eyes.

 

Sirius sighs irritably. “C’mon. Wanna show you something.” His hand slides from Remus’ shoulder down to his hand, where he threads his fingers through Remus’ and tugs sharply, pulling him away from the crowd and into the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Remus feels his stomach clench as Sirius backs him up against a tree, still clasping his hand, not breaking eye contact as he runs his free hand through Remus’ curls. Somehow, Remus finds the brainpower to comprehend what’s going on around him.

 

“What are- you wanted to show me something?” Remus is surprised to hear how steady his voice sounds. It’s a stark contrast to the erratic thumping in his chest, so loud that he can hear the blood rushing through his veins as his stomach somehow knots even tighter.

 

“More like I want to try something.” Sirius bends down, resting their foreheads together, moving his hand to cup Remus’ face as he presses their lips together firmly.

 

Remus inhales sharply, parting his lips just enough for Sirius to grab the lower one with his teeth, sucking on it lightly before pulling Remus in closer, slipping his tongue past Remus’ lips, deepening their embrace as Remus is pressed back against the tree.

 

Remus is panicking. This isn’t supposed to happen, not to him, not with Sirius, not with  _ anyone,  _ but it  _ is _ happening, and Merlin, Sirius tastes so good, and he bloody well knows what he’s doing with that tongue of his, and his hips are pressed flush against Remus’ own, making Remus’ cock rise to attention embarrassingly fast.

 

Remus realizes that he’s been kissing Sirius back, snogging him furiously, matching his vigor, running his hands up and down Sirius’ back, feeling the edge of his binder as he pulls him in closer, though it’s still not close enough, and  _ Merlin’s bollocks, _ this is-

 

Remus shoves Sirius away sharply, both of them breathing heavily, Sirius staring at him in confusion. “I… I don’t- I won’t...” Remus doesn’t know how to tell Sirius that they shouldn’t do this, that they  _ can’t _ do this, when he wants to so badly that he can taste it.

 

Sirius raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Liar. You do. And you will.” Sirius’ words are delivered with confidence, yet there’s a slight hesitation as he looks at Remus, an unasked question hovering on his lips.

 

Remus takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before responding. “Yeah. I- yeah.”

 

When he opens his eyes, Sirius is grinning at him a bit madly. Before Remus can say anything else, Sirius’ lips are pressed hotly against his neck, and Remus has to focus what little mental capacity he has left on not melting into a puddle all over the roots of that bloody tree.

  
  


**_March 1978, Godric’s Hollow Woods_ **

 

“Merlin’’s pants, Pads, if you eat one more marshmallow you’re going to go into a diabetic coma.” Remus is laughing as he watches his boyfriend shove three marshmallows into his mouth, chewing loudly as James pelts him with a pine cone.

 

“Oh come off it. We all know I’m going to die in a blaze of glory taking out six Death Eaters single handedly. Sirius Black will not be taken out by a mere marshmallow.” Sirius’ mouth is full as he talks, opening his mouth exaggeratedly at Remus, who pretends to gag at the sight, even as he slides an arm around Sirius’ waist, shifting closer to him on the log they’re sitting on.

 

He grimaces as Sirius washes down his marshmallows with a mouthful of firewhiskey. “Ugh, sweets and alcohol? How can you stand the taste?”

 

“I like it just fine. The question is, how can  _ you _ stand the taste?” Sirius grins, passing the bottle over to James before pulling Remus into a wet, sloppy kiss. Remus halfheartedly pushes Sirius away, even as he kisses the tip of his nose gently. Sirius may be a git, but he’s Remus’ git, and Remus still can’t believe that Sirius  _ chose _ to be his git, when he could be anyone’s git, really.

 

“Oi, stop snogging. We’ve got to get the kayaks back from the river. Where’s my wand?” James leans over to reach for his wand, which has rolled dangerously close to the campfire.

 

“Prongs! You can’t  _ accio _ a kayak from here!” Peter looks affronted. Remus assumes he’s remembering earlier in the day when James had  _ accio’ed  _ the kayak partway down the trail, and it had ended up knocking Peter in the head en route.

 

“Ugh, fine then, Wormy. You have to come with me to get it, then.” James stands up, brushing the seat of his pants before turning to look down at Remus and Sirius sternly. “We’ll be back in ten minutes, you pervs. Keep it in your pants ‘til we get back.”

 

Sirius rolls his eyes. “Mind your own business, you wanker. Faster you get down there, faster you’ll be back and we can get a round of Dare or Double Dare going.”

 

James punches Sirius on the shoulder before trudging down towards the river with Peter trailing behind him. They’re barely out of sight when Sirius grabs Remus and pulls him into a searing kiss.

 

Remus finds he doesn’t mind the taste of marshmallow and firewhiskey so much after all, not when it’s mixed together on Sirius’ tongue. He’s a bit flustered as Sirius works quickly, tracing kisses down his neck and deftly opening the fly of his trousers with one hand.

 

“Pads- slow down-  _ oh...” _ Remus realizes that moaning and grasping at Sirius’ hair probably isn’t the best way to show disinterest. Still, they’re out in the middle of the bloody campsite. Anyone could walk by. James and Peter could be back and minute, and  _ oh Merlin, _ Sirius’ hand is on his cock, moving quickly up and down the shaft as it’s freed from his boxers.

 

“Need to ask you something, Moony, but I need you nice and relaxed first.” Sirius’ sticky sweet breath brushes against Remus’ ear before he moves quickly, kneeling in the dirt, looking up and Remus and winking wickedly before leaning down and sucking on the head of his cock.

 

Remus chokes back another moan as Sirius goes to work, sucking and stroking exactly the way he knows will drive Remus over the edge. Remus’ hands tangle in Sirius’ hair as he focuses hard on not falling over backwards off the log. Sirius is moaning himself now, making Remus wish they were in that bloody tent so they could be naked, skin pressed against skin, getting each other off, coming together, Remus’ name pouring from Sirius’ lips in that throaty growl that makes Remus’ heart pound so rapidly.

 

As Sirius lets out another moan, the vibrations around his cock are enough to send Remus over the edge. He whispers Sirius’ name through clenched teeth as he comes, filling Sirius’ mouth, still clutching at his hair until he’s completely spent. Sirius glances up at him, smiling and licking his lips, looking thoroughly debauched.

 

Remus is still catching his breath as Sirius moves back up to the log, sitting next to Remus and wrapping his arms around him. He presses his lips to Remus’ ear. “Move in with me.”

 

Remus is startled. He knows Sirius is looking into getting flat in London after graduation. He’s been asking Remus’ opinion on location, size, style, etc. Still, Remus wasn’t expecting this. He should have been expecting it, he realizes now. He wants to say yes, of  _ course _ he does, but he doesn’t want to be a burden. Sirius gives him so much already. He can’t keep asking for more.

 

Sirius seems to notice Remus’ hesitation, and pulls him tighter. “Look, I know what you’re going to say, and I don’t want to hear it. You’re overthinking things. The Order needs you to be on call full time. You can’t be fussing with a job hunt, and you can’t live at home with your parents if you’re going to be in and out on missions all the time. Just- stop thinking about it, okay? You love being practical, so just- just say yes. You know I’m not going to let you say no.”

 

Remus sighs, burying his face in Sirius’ neck. “Ugh. Fine. Wanker. I’ll move in with you.”

 

Sirius chuckles, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “That was easier than I thought. My blowie skills must be improving. Not that there was much room for improvement, mind you.”

 

Remus smirks as he pinches Sirius’ ribs. Maybe Sirius is right. Maybe he does overthink things. Maybe everything will work out, just as Sirius thinks it will. Remus smiles at the thought, pulling Sirius closer to press a kiss to his cheek, running a hand over the curve of Sirius’ arse.

 

“Let’s get in the tent before Prongs and Wormy get back. I’ve got a favor that needs returning.”

  
  


**_June 1995, Lupin Cottage_ **

 

Sirius is silent as he sits on Remus’ couch, staring into the fire. Remus is fussing with his tea mug, turning it in his hands, not noticing the heat, not noticing anything except Sirius.

 

Remus isn’t sure how Sirius manages to seem so still even as he keeps fidgeting, tapping his foot on the floor, grinding his teeth, drumming his fingers against his knee, his tea untouched on the side table. Remus realises that it’s Sirius’ eyes. They rarely blink, giving him an eerie sense of a false calm.

 

“Dunno what to say.” Sirius’ voice cuts sharply through the heavy silence of the room. Remus sighs, standing up and walking over in front of Sirius, placing his mug down on the side table and kneeling down, placing his hands on Sirius’ thighs, squeezing them slightly.

 

“When have you ever known what to say?” There’s a light tone in Remus’ voice, and his heart skips a beat as Sirius looks down at him, a shadow of that old familiar smirk spreading across his face. In the firelight, he looks sixteen again. It’s as if they’re back at that bonfire, back when everything began, before it all went wrong.

 

Sirius reaches out slowly to cup Remus’ face in his hands, tilting his head slightly, his expression softening, making Remus’ heart clench a bit. “C’mere, Moony. I want to try something.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me obsessing over all things wolfstar and marauders on Tumblr (@nachodiablo).


End file.
